


It's a little too tight

by sidecar730



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecar730/pseuds/sidecar730
Summary: OOC歸我，本篇結束N年後草率的同居幻覺，讓前司政官穿司政官制服的老梗。斜線前後有意義。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Kray Foresight
Kudos: 5





	It's a little too tight

古雷從文獻中抬起頭，他輕推了一下眼鏡，眼前的畫面使他懷疑自己的雙眼沒有正確聚焦。  
古雷輕嘆：「我以為全部處理掉了。」加洛拎著對現在的古雷來說各方面都是無用之物的司政官制服。過去為了達到目的才爬到司政官的位置，好讓國內勢力大半能在自己的掌握裡。失去了長年的目標後，那身為塑造形象而穿的潔白制服如今象徵的僅是其後隱藏的、屬於男人的罪過。  
「呃——這個——」果不其然加洛的眼神飄到房中一角不敢看向古雷，大概他自己也了解準備好的理由漏洞百出怎麼都說不出口。  
明白這點的古雷決定不拆穿對方，除了加洛替當時在牢內的他整理持有物時偷偷留了一套下來外便沒其他可能性了。畢竟那是穿過他的烈焰筆直而來的人；即使他多次拒絕會面，仍持續不懈送予古雷這類人來說過於沉重的信函的人。

「直接說你打著什麼算盤吧？」古雷將厚重的書籍放在沙發旁的矮几上，那肯定不是什麼像樣的想法，他猜。明知故問只是要讓加洛親口說出要求，由當事人開口才有意義。  
「請穿上這套衣服，拜託了，古雷！」加洛把用防塵套包覆的制服往前遞出，並深深低下身大聲道出他的打算。  
見到尚存有一絲稚嫩之氣的青年如此拚死拜託，男人少有地愉快輕笑起來。  
「我知道了。」他接過衣服、由加洛身旁走過時刻意停下腳步：「那之後再聽你慢慢說。」濕濡的氣息伴著話語羽毛般掠過加洛耳邊，加洛雙手摀住發紅的耳倒退幾步跌在沙發上，瞪大雙眼一臉震驚的模樣令古雷煞是滿意，難道這孩子就認為那點下流心思他會看不出嗎？

當古雷再次打開房門時，先進入視野的是加洛的身影。  
「古雷老爺子……！」欣喜與憧憬混合的驚嘆由加洛口裡發出，隨著的是古雷已經多年未曾聽聞亦最不想聽見的稱呼。  
「你是故意的嗎？」皺起眉的古雷為了避免牽引出加洛太多的回憶而不安上義肢，沒想到依舊聽到了。  
毫不在乎的加洛繼續往前，連著空蕩蕩的左袖同時擁抱。  
瞬間各種情境於金髮男人的腦海奔馳而過，他站在原地做好對方隨時會以各式奇特姿勢將自己壓倒在地。  
但是沒有。加洛只是安分靠在古雷的肩膀上，過於近的規律鼻息吹撫上露出衣襟外的一節頸部，穩定的節奏彷彿催眠使人安定。  
被影響的古雷也將額頭倚到眼下的人身上，接著突然意識到哪裡不對勁而睜開雙眼。  
他聲控開啟電視，新聞台主播正以清透的音調播報著今日普羅米波利斯內發生的特殊火災能無事撲滅，皆歸功於烈焰救火隊的努力，其中特別值得提出的是在千鈞一髮之際救出受困民眾的某位隊員……  
古雷沒有聽到最後，加洛漲紅著臉狼狽地用同樣的方式關上電視。

「你真是一點也沒變啊。」男人看著眼前早已長成青年的人，想到這態度與難解的行為不正是對方兒時希望得到稱讚的模樣相同嗎？因害臊而將臉埋入古雷的肩窩的加洛動也不動，他伸出手梳理似輕輕撫摸眼下的藍髮，末了順勢往下攬住與呼吸同頻率起伏的肩背。  
「你今天的努力守護了民眾，做得很好。」  
輕柔的、語梢帶些氣音的話語讓人不禁想起尚為司政官的古雷，可是背後結實有力的臂膀所擁抱的觸覺又有種不協調感。  
八成也只有加洛能體會到這股矛盾了。經年累月的習慣與職責在古雷穿上制服後，由塵封的記憶悄悄竄出，可是現下不是當時的授勳典禮，他們在平時生活著的房中，於是身後那幾乎是無意識的動作正是古雷以往安撫加洛所會做的。

「這樣就滿意了嗎？」聽到古雷彷彿袪除尷尬的輕咳聲，加洛才終於回過神來。他抬頭見到的是不自覺移開視線、嘴角略微下垂狀似不悅的古雷，先前所見宛如一時蒸騰起的水氣消失得無影無蹤。  
加洛用力抱緊了古雷一下就鬆開手：「啊啊，我只是想抱看看司政官時的你，自從你當上司政官後就再也沒有了呢。」  
「那時你都青春期了，難道還想被既不是親人也不是你的什麼人的我那麼抱著嗎？」與其說是煩膩，男人的語氣更多的是詫異。  
「也不是這麼說啦，就只是很懷念之類的……」不是很能將自己的情感爬梳成言語的青年嘀咕著。「再說古雷不是跟我無關係的人，你是——」古雷出手制止加洛繼續說下去，現在的情景實在不適合聽到對方說出你是我的憧憬你是我的家人云云。  
「那你全部想要的就只有這個嗎？」保險起見他又問了一次，他不相信加洛的要求僅止如此。  
「哦！」回覆他的是耀眼的笑。

「是嘛。那我先回房了。」古雷一時半刻都待不住，恨不得馬上轉身奔入自己房間。  
「呃？等等，剛剛古雷你……」加洛突然恍然大悟的表情成為了暗號，古雷瞬間以驚人的氣勢往房間的方向跑去，不管他是察覺到了什麼總之先跑再說。  
不過他終究是晚了一步。同居前期兩人不乏追逐與肉搏戰，加洛輕易看出古雷的下一步，攔腰抱住將人摔到地上。  
摀住撞到地面的臉的古雷發出含糊的呻吟，他一半的身體隱沒在半掩的房門後形成的陰影中，加上方才的撞擊令他眼前一片模糊。  
被翻過身來的前司令官依舊用單手掩住自己，輕微的暈眩裡看到壓制住自己下肢的青年掀起了純白上衣的下襬。

「古雷，你勃起了吧。」  
「勃起？」  
「勃起。」  
自身的生理反應古雷當然早就知道了，所以才會阻止加洛並打算離開現場。抗拒加洛發現了的事實讓他自然無法理解意義般地重複詞彙。  
「別誤會了，只是太久沒穿衣服有點緊。」用僅剩的一隻手撐起上身的古雷試圖脫離壓制。  
「我可以當作你期待會發生什麼事嗎？」  
「盡往自己臉上貼金，是你才期待。」逐漸恢復的視野中是以期望眼光凝視的加洛，得到足以令人洩氣回應的加洛不改其正向，改用軟化又拉長的語調叫著古雷的名字。

領悟到無路可逃的古雷倒回冰冷的地板，舉起手臂遮住自己的臉：「不噁心嗎？光是穿上過去的衣服便輕易有膚淺反應的我。」  
聞言加洛拉開那稱不上抵抗的手，將一個吻貼在因緊張而些許汗濕的掌心上。  
「知道喜歡的人是如何渴望自己的，高興都來不及了。」難得在加洛行動前古雷就有所回應。  
「我沒有。」  
加洛小力地嚙咬起男人的指尖，舌頭不時掃過敏感的指腹，另一隻手摸上囤積起熱度的股間，隔著富有彈性卻過於貼身的布料摩娑其下半勃的陰莖。  
觸及的瞬間古雷發出幾不可聞的抽氣聲。  
偶爾擦過頂端的大拇指與食指、中指時而揉捏古雷那未完全充血而保有柔軟的分身，時而勾勒其輪廓，像不滿足於如此溫吞的觸碰，被青年指掌把玩的部位隨著充血的脈動鮮明跳動。  
「是嗎？不是想到了我會魯莽地推倒你。」加洛原先透徹的藍眼因染上了情慾色彩變得濃烈，居高臨下的他在古雷的注視內刻意含入對方的手指，舌尖由指縫緩慢舔上整根手指，喉頭吞嚥的推擠透過指頭傳出。古雷不自覺嚥下過度分泌的口水，對早習於性事的彼此來說其中夾帶的意義再明顯也不過。

「接下來呢？」加洛舔去嘴角流出的唾液，湊近古雷臉邊詢問。  
「想像的後續一點意思也沒有。」沒料想到對對方做過的事會這麼輾轉報應回自己身上，古雷直接打斷欲繼續用誘導式問句逼他說出想像的加洛。  
「說的沒錯，真的你就在這裡。」從迂迴的語句裡讀出真意的加洛咧開嘴笑了，他親吻坐起身的古雷，拉開他的上衣使包覆於內的胸腹暴露空氣中。正側著身的青年將男人身體的細微反應盡收眼底：當他生著繭的手掌沿著分明的肌肉線條撫摸，精實的下腹將會輕微抽動且緊繃；在他順著淡色的乳暈打圈，並不時用兩指夾住突起的圓點搓揉之際，龐大的身軀會如同尋求出口般弓起腰背。  
男人沒有梳理而稍嫌凌亂的髮被額上與頸間的汗水濡濕，他的雙眉苦悶地揪起，在彼此激烈纏絡的舌吻嘖聲間吐露粗重的喘息。

加洛直望那緊閉的雙眼，眼周多生出的幾條細紋再再訴說自第二次世界大火後的歲月流逝，說明著平和的生活如何溫柔侵蝕古雷強壯的肉體。  
如果再問加洛，是不是能從對方此刻毫不隱藏自己沉溺於慾望的姿態聯想到過往的時光，加洛依然會回答他會懷念，但不想要。自古雷成為司政官後，古雷沒有一刻屬於加洛，他只屬於他自己。懷抱穿上司政官制服的古雷僅是要弭平那一些失落。  
加洛的拇指來回摩蹭對方的眼角，在那裡留下一個雲淡風輕的吻。

突來的柔軟觸感令古雷疑惑張開眼。  
幸虧加洛的身體與繞過古雷背後的手成為了支撐，沒向後倒去的他趁隙抓住加洛上衣。「哈……你在拖拉什麼？」平時的柔和嗓音在性欲熏騰下嘶啞不堪，無關意志如野火蔓延開的渴求似乎將男人體內的水分蒸發了，他狠狠睨著青年的紅眸升起氤氳霧氣，毫無威脅。  
「馬上。」

他們上床，兩個大男人的體重壓上即使是加大雙人床也得吱嘎作響。加洛俐落脫掉上衣將它隨意拋在床邊。在他探出身體、伸長了手去搆床頭櫃內的潤滑劑時，古雷的雙腿正緊緊夾住加洛的腰際。還穿著往昔制服、胸口大開的前司政官擺動起腰桿，兩人互相貼合的胯部彼此擠壓，性器隔了層布料的徐緩刺激反倒使男人體內快感無處宣洩的折磨越發惡化。  
「啊、哈……」古雷的喉嚨間歇發出像似被自己的口水嗆到的聲音，似乎不想接受自己現下在慾望之海沉淪的醜陋模樣，他緊緊閉起眼，雙眼睫毛則因他的動作顫動。  
加洛騰出一隻手半暗示地壓在古雷因為汗水濕滑的腹部上，就著客廳射入房中的微弱燈光，他看到對方已經完全勃起的性器憋在合身的褲襠裡，就算藏於純白布料下依舊清楚可見其輪廓。沒有足夠空間伸展的它可憐兮兮地曲出彆扭的弧度，幾乎要讓人忘記那該是尺寸使人驚懼的巨物。

當青年總算為身材高大的男人拉下褲子、褪去沾染前列腺液的底褲，並用溫暖的手掌包覆住柱體的同時，男人嘴邊溢出舒緩的嘆息。  
加洛細心替接受過自己無數次的甬道擴張，每當他刻意用指腹輾壓過古雷體內的一點時，對方便會無法控制低吟。

加洛伸出手輕拍古雷的臉頰，示意他睜眼。他一手繞過身下男人的膝蓋、抬起對方一條腿，另一隻手則扶著自己賁張的分身擠進那濕軟的腸道。親眼見著屬於他人的硬物緩慢、確實拓開充滿皺摺的軟肉的感受太過鮮明，古雷全身遏制不住地顫抖。  
終於加洛將最後一寸尚在體外的部分一鼓作氣插入，衝擊在古雷渴求許久的最深處。他的陰莖隨著這次撞擊噴濺出透明的前液。  
把體液在對方下腹抹開的同時，加洛緊咬著牙等待緊纏上的內壁的痙攣消退。  
古雷有著傲人尺寸、表面浮出暗紫色血管的逸物在他得到夢寐以求的快感後消軟了些，長時間的同性交合間它早喪失了原始的功能。

怎麼可能會想再要以前的古雷？在情慾吞噬掉最後一絲理智前，加洛心想。  
他眼前的便是全身上下僅專屬自己的古雷・佛塞特。


End file.
